


Meditation

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: Allen proposed an alternative solution for Kanda's problems before he went to his missions.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my personal livejournal (dated 12 years ago) with edits. Originally posted to fulfill iruka92's request in livejournal. The request is fluffy and cute (and the prompter liked it), but after reading this piece after 12 years gap, it just feels like shameless self-indulgence lol.

Allen opened the door a crack and peeked through the gap to see the image of his lover meditating. It was a mere coincidence to find him like this since Kanda had always avoided telling him when he was going to do it. He found himself confused as to why the raven-haired man refused to give him that notification. Not only that, Kanda always changed his mediation place from time to time, and it was always hard to find. So now, when he finally saw Kanda with his current state, he was definitely pleased.

Kanda was beautiful as always, but his beauty at that time looked a little bit different. He was so ethereal like he was a painting by some glorious artist. The harshness that was like his inseparable trait was gone, replaced by something more powerful, yet a little bit gentle. 

Now he knew why Kanda didn’t usually permit anyone to see him like this. He was thankful that his lover was such an intimidating person because he was sure that anyone could fall in love with this image of Kanda. If that person had already fallen in love with the beautiful male, like him, he or she was bound to fall in love again with Kanda for the second time.

His staring (and daydreaming) was interrupted by a pissed voice that he too loved, “I told you not to come to see me meditate.”

Allen just laughed sheepishly at that and slipped himself into the room. “Come on Yuu, I wouldn’t bother you. I’ll just content myself peeking at you outside.”

He saw the dark-haired man twitched, but not moving his position or opening his eyes. He then heard him growled and said, “Just get out, beansprout, you just disturb me by being here.”

“How come the presence of your boyfriend could disturb you?” Allen said with a pout.

“Just go, or I’ll make you pay.”

Allen folded his arms on his chest and said defiantly, “No, I won’t.”

He admitted that he was torn between feeling disappointed when the perfect image of one Kanda Yuu in meditation was ruined with a menacing aura and feeling satisfied when those eyes finally opened up and focused at him. His senses told him that he was in danger when Mugen suddenly stabbed a spot on the door that was only mere inches to his head. And yet, he loved seeing his lover riled up like that because of him. “That’s the last warning,” Kanda said. “Now, go away.”

“You seem to be so set on me leaving,” he said while narrowing his eyes. He was not one who could run because of something like that. “Is there any reason why you want me to leave?”

Kanda didn’t answer and just turned his back to him. Allen groaned at that act, suddenly really wanting to know the reason behind it. He then smirked and walked to the direction of the door. At the corner of his eyes, Allen saw his lover’s shoulder eased a little. He hid his chuckle before jumping back to Kanda, using the exit door as his propeller. He then said to the glaring man, “Hm. I don’t think I’ll leave after all.”

When he heard Kanda groaned and saw him stood to face him, he thought that he was going to have a good fight with his lover. True, they loved each other so much, but it’s not going to be a reason for them to not fight physically and verbally. However, Allen had to admit that he was taken aback when instead of the crash of foreheads, he got a hungry kiss instead. He was also surprised by the fervor of his hands, oh, that lovely hands, when they roamed the skin that suddenly was exposed in mere minutes. Not to mention the sensual bite that Kanda gave his neck… But who was he to complain about the sudden attention?

Though after a good round of making love, Allen just had to ask the question that nagged him before, knowing that Kanda might answer him now. “What was that?”

And Kanda, already sated and in the bliss of the afterglow, did not disappoint Allen by muttering his answer, “There’s a reason as to why I have to meditate without you around, beansprout. I have a mission this evening, and damn you for ruining my meditation. I don’t think I can do my mission without thinking another round of devouring you.”

Allen laughed at that. “So… You’re saying that you meditate to stop your mind from thinking about me?”

With the miracle that could only be heard in the state of pleasured satisfaction, Allen heard Kanda grunted a ‘yes’ in response. He laughed again and kissed his lover affectionately, before surveying the mess that they had created in the supposedly clean and pure room. “Well then,” he said after a sigh. “Why don’t we clean up this mess and move to our room?”

Kanda just frowned at the snow-haired man and didn’t show signs of moving. 

Allen continued, “You know, I also wanted you to come back safely and all, but don’t you think that it’s better for you to just satisfy yourself with me now?” He gave a suggestive smirk when Kanda blinked. “You could just meditate in the way there, and you can also put your mind to rest if your physical pleasure is properly sated. And you better come safely and don’t rush things because I won’t do this again if it turns to be a disaster.”

The Japanese seemed to ponder it for a while, and then he asked him, “When would you do another mission?”

Allen knew that he had won. “The day after tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Kanda finally said with a smirk. “This is just an easy mission anyway, and your offer is too tempting to pass. You better be right about this, though.”

“Let’s just find out, shall we?”

A week later, Komui stared at disbelief at the finders who told him that Kanda was being cooperative and not being a bastard for once in the mission. He was a bit bewildered and happy at that, but he so didn’t want to hear the reason when Kanda just smirked at him as the answer to his curiosity. The sounds emitted from his and Allen’s room all day, which quite traumatizing for most of the members of the Black Organization, had answered it, anyway.


End file.
